The Target of the Bounty Hunter
Hector is walking though Alexandroupoli. I will be soon at the Dimokritos International Airport. Daktari and Paola are looking for Hector. Paola is using a walkie talkie. Hector is not found yet. Wait... Hector is in the Dimokritos International Airport! Hector is going to the in-check desk. There will be some announcement. Hector sharpens his hearing. All flights are suspended. Hector walked outside, and envokes a Sunhawk. He used his Teknonomicon to talk with Numbers. where is the nearest airport. In Kavala there is an Airport. To far away... Hector let his bird flight down. Hector is going to a plane. That doesn't fly because all the flights are suspended. Hector sees an airplane pilot, and Hector used Simplemind on him. Are you a experienced pilot? the pilot answered no. Hector goes to a another pilot used Simplemind. Are you a experienced pilot? yes, I fly for 10 years now. Fly me to Venice. Hector is going to a unused plane. However Hector sees a Small plane. Can you use that small plane? yes... Daktari and Paola are in the Dimokritos International Airport. They sees to a glass wall that Hector and a pilot is flying with an airplane. Some man tries to stop them but Hector used Touchram on them. About 2 hours later the Simplemind is worked out. But Hector threat the Pilot by using Boltflare. The land in Venice at the Marco Polo Airport. Paola stayed in Alexandroupoli and Daktari is overshadowing Hector. He is in Venice now. Daktari is going to the Huntik Foundation Compound. Walking to the streets of Venice he is followed by someone. That figure used Augerfrost on Daktari, Within an ace of is missed Daktari's head. Daktari look who did that but he was gone. Daktari walked inside a small street. Two Bonelashers jumped of a roof before Daktari blocking his path. Daktari envokes his Ferryman. Inside his boat there was a Knife. Ferryman taked it. The mysterious figure Jumped off the roof behind Daktari. He had an Impet Titan with him. The mysterious figure wore a mask. The masked figure used Rippleburst, but Daktari avoid the attack. The Rippleburst hit the Bonelashers, sending them both back to their Amulets that the masked man hold. The Impet seems to know what he must do, and he fired energy blast to Daktari. Daktari used Honorguard. The Ferryman runs to the Impet, and tries to hit him whit his Knife, but the masked man used Bladewave and the Ferryman is send back to his Amulet. Daktari used Hyperstride to escape the masked man and his Impet but the masked man used Darkrace and the Impet followed Daktari quickly. Doublespell, Raypulse! Daktari is hit by one of the Masked man's Raypulse. Daktari stumbled! Daktari invokes a Freelancer. The Freelancer protected Daktari from another Raypulse. But the Masked Man is almost at Daktari and his Impet is following him! Daktari invokes a Solwing to aid Freelancer in the combat. Daktari used Hyperstride to flee. He is almost by the compound! However the masked man used Bladewave to the freelancer breaking his shield and the Impet defeated the Solwing! Daktari used Darkfog on his attacker, and he runs inside the Compound. The masked man is cursing and shout: "I swear to the spirits, I will kill that target, no matter what!" Category:Fan-fic issues created by Quilafa